


Let me hold you

by Lux_little_warrior_096



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_little_warrior_096/pseuds/Lux_little_warrior_096
Summary: Bulma lays awake almost every night listening to Vegeta struggle through his nightmares. It intrigues her but also makes her want to comfort him. Will he let her?*3 year gap fic*





	1. Dreams

The sound of his nightly struggles plagued the halls of capsule corps housing wings. More then the halls that heard his sorrows a certain blue haired heiress lay awake listening to the frightening sounds of his night time battles. 

"No.... noooo!"

This became part of her nightly routine. She would lay awake in her bed and listen to him. She had accidentally heard his struggles late one night as she was finishing up a blueprint for a project on the small desk in her room.

 

It took her no time at all to realize that the prince had recurring nightmares almost every night. Tonight though seemed especially rough for him. He had been gasping and screaming in his sleep for over an hour. Usually he would groan and sometimes yell for a minute or two before waking up. Soon after she would hear the clunking of his boots make their way down the hall of their shared wing. Signaling his departure into the gravity chamber. She wouldn't see him until breakfast. 

 

She would often ponder what horrors plagued the princes mind at night. She knew it had much to do with his upbringing. How his whole world was destroyed in front of his very eyes. He was left under the command of Frieza. Tortured for years on end. Beaten to compliance. The thought made her heart clench. 

 

The night drug on. Leaving her with her thoughts and him to his training. She would probably never say it out loud but she had grown fond of the grumpy saiyan. She was the only one out of her group of friends that enjoyed his company. Craved it even. No one else kept her on her toes and kept her tongue as sharp as he did. She's sure he was one of the main reasons her break up with Yamcha went as smoothly as it did. He kept her as busy as possible with his constant need for her to repair what he'd destroy while training. 

 

He may have treated her like a servant. Something Bulma Briefs certainly wasn't. But she did admit she liked having someone who kept her on track. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning went how most mornings did, he'd be sitting at his usual place at the table they ate their meals at,he elbow deep in whatever her mom had made for breakfast. She would sit and sip her coffee and pick at her food while watching him silently. Every once and awhile they'd have a argument or two. But today was a peaceful day. They were comfortable in their silence. She studied his face closely. He looked so tired. Her gaze traveled down to his strong neck. Eyeing his Adam's apple as it moved each time he swallowed.

"Take a picture it would last longer."

She was yanked out of her trance when she heard his voice. Her eyes immediately meeting his. His signature scowl painted on his face. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I was simply watching an ape in its natural habitat." She smiled at herself proud of her witty comeback. She heard him lowly chuckle to himself. He could sound so evil when he wanted too.

"Is that so? You'd better be careful,women. This ape could end your pitiful life in a matter of seconds." 

"You wouldn't kill me, prince of all things annoying." She replied confidently. "I'm far to useful in this super saiyan quest of yours."

"You forget about your weakling father. He would be better suited anyhow to make the repairs necessary." He smirked at her waiting for her response. He knew he could get under her skin. An it was actually quite entertaining to see her eyes get that wild look and for her cheeks to turn a faint pink. He had to find someway to entertain himself and she always worked just fine.

As if on cue she frowned deeply back at his grin. "Like he'd do shit for you if you murdered his pride and joy." She huffed leaning back in her chair.

"I never insinuated he'd have a choice." He bit back.

"You catch more flies with honey you ass hat." She said picking up her plate and putting it in the sink. 

"The only flies I ever see are the ones that follow your stench from room to room." He mumbled taking another bite of his food.

"You son of a bitch. I do not smell bad! I smell amazing anyone with a nose would say so! At least I don't smell like a sweaty saiyan after 12 hours of training like SOMEONE staying in MY house!" Her temper was as good as gone by that point. Who the hell did he think he is? 

"Hm."

"Oh so now you're not biting." She grinned at her victory. She decided to take their little game on for a little longer. "An just so you know buddy boy you may have been a prince on your planet. But on this planet, earth, I'm a princess." 

He visibly stiffened at the mention of his planet. Did this idiot have a death wish? He glanced up at her noticing she wore her confidence on her sleeve. He shook his head,scowl plastered back on his tanned face.

She turned to leave the room. An before she even knew what was happening a hand grabbed her wrist tightly preventing her from exciting the kitchen. She winced ever so lightly. He wasn't hurting her but for a split second she thought he might. Maybe she had taken it a little to far by mentioning his home planet. Sore subject she noted. Shed have to make sure not to again.

He pulled her back into the kitchen resting her against the large pantry to their right.   
He scanned her face for a few moments waiting to see if the sharp tongued vixen had anything else to say to him. A strand of blue hair fell into her slightly frightened eyes. Without thinking he wrapped it around his finger before pushing it behind her ear. Finally the gentle gesture registering in his mind he retracted from her like she was on fire. 

"Mention my home again and I'll do more then just bite." He then turned and quickly exited the house. 

As soon as she heard the low buzz of the gravity machine the breath she didn't know she was holding shakily left her throat. Running her hands through her hair she also exited the kitchen. But instead of leaving the house she walked upstairs to her wing of the house. Suddenly in desperate need of a shower. Not because she was disgusted he had touched her but because her entire body suddenly seemed to be on fire.   
___________________________________________________________________________

It was just after midnight as Bulma laid in her bed fast asleep. She had a busier day at work then usual and her brain and body were completely worn out. She hadn't stayed awake to await Vegetas nightmares like she had done many nights prior. Instead, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Light snoring was the only sound admitting from the wing. Which meant Vegeta hadn't gone to bed yet. He probably wouldn't for a few more hours. 

RIIINNNNNG RIINNNNG 

A hand snuck out from the mountain of covers atop Bulma bed. Reaching for her blasted phone. "So much for a good nights sleep..." she muttered to herself. Finally her searching hand came in contact with her screeching phone. 

"Hello?" She tried her best to hide the fact she had just been asleep by clearing her throat a couple of times.

"Hey B, you alright? You aren't getting sick are you?" The familiar voice asked her. Concern evident in her ex-boyfriends voice. 

"Hey Yamcha... no I'm fine I was just sleeping when you called. It's pretty late. What's up?"

" I'm uhh actually in the driveway at your place, is there anyway we could talk? Just for a bit. Could you come down here?" He sounded nervous she thought to herself.

"It's late Yamcha... cant this wait until tomor-" 

she was quickly cut off by his deep sigh and hurried reply.

"No B, no it cant wait. I have the nerve now and would like to talk to you before I loose it." 

He never sounded so serious. Her eyebrows rose and she got up slowly reaching for her robe. Her yawn was heard loudly on the other end of the phone. 

"Yeah, gimme a sec. ill be down in a few minutes,ok?"

"Awesome, ill see you in a few." His eagerness could be heard from a mile away as she hung up the phone and put up the monstrous amount of curls on her head with a clip. After a quick glance in the mirror she headed out of her room.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta sat on top of the rounded roof of capsule corp. This is where he'd come to clear his head when he didn't feel like straying to far from his bed in case he decided to try and sleep. He avoided doing so as much as possible. Sleeping meant he'd be met with the bloodied face of anyone he ever cared about. Followed usually be the ugly mug of Frieza. 

He worked hard day and night to try and obtain his destiny. But the hours put in were starting to take their tole. He was tired. Exhausted even. He had tried everything. O reduce the terrors of his own mind. He had sat alarms for every two hours in hopes that it would wake him up before the dreams could even start. But alas, every time he closed his eyes the darkness consumed him with terror.

Like every night. He'd wake up covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and alone. Its not like the loneliness bothered him that much in the past. But it had made it progressively more difficult to get used to his new life style. No one on this planet understood his pain in any way shape or form. It wasn't until his inevitable stay here had the realization of his loss. He could've been a king by now. But here he was, lodging in someone else's home. 

Head lights and an extremely weak ki brought him out of his thoughts. Was this earth weakling really so dense he couldn't tell that his presence wasn't wanted here?

Vegeta knew exactly what he had done. He heard the wench cry about it for days. Rather loudly if he did say so himself. The weakling had betrayed his mate. Which in Vegetas mind confirmed that no matter how much the fool trained or how much he tried to get stronger. He would always be scum. To be seduced into betraying his own, made the man as weak as his fighting skills ever were.

After about 10 minutes of watching the vehicle skeptically. He saw the women quickly make her way out of her home and into the weaklings car. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Could she really be as desperate to run back into the arms of that fool?   
___________________________________________________________________________

The silence in the car was growing awkward. She was fiddling with the rope that held her robe together. She glanced over at Yamcha quickly seeing him deep in thought. He looked over meeting her gaze.

"Look B, I know I'll never be able to make it up to you after what I did. But this isn't right. Us not together. We're supposed to be together forever remember?" He looked at her pleadingly before continuing on with his speech. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry and it'll never happen again. I was in a moment of weakness. We had been together for almost 10 years and besides messing around we hadn't had sex once and I was drunk and the women threw herself at me and it just happened. It meant nothing. I swear."

"I know 10 years is a long time to wait and I just mocked that up to wanting to wait until we were married. But honestly after these months apart I've realized that the reason I could never go through with it is because I never really believed we were right for each other. It was a childhood infatuation that turned into something reliable and comfortable. That doesn't mean I never did or don't love you. I do and always will. But lets be honest with ourselves... we both want different things." She took a deep breath in. Surprised with herself for being that honest. Not only to him. But to herself.

"Wow. I don't think you mean that. All those years are going to come to an end just like that?" His disbelief evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry. But I think it is. We both deserve to be happy to do as we please. I still want you in my life. Always. But I think it'd be best if we moved ahead as just friends."

"I'm not gonna sit here and act like I'm happy about this. I'm in love with you B."

"Well you don't cheat on people you love."

"Ive apologized a thousand times. But I get it. The apologies mean nothing when it comes to being betrayed. Ill give you you're space for now because I know you're hurt. But im not ready to give up yet. Just watch. Ill win you back eventually!" He smiled sheepishly at her.

She smiled back hoping that eventually he'd get the hint and accept the fact that they are over. But she didn't want to fight right now. Not with him. She exited his car and waved as he pulled out of the driveway of her home. 

Shaking her head she turned around looking at her home. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep tonight. Looking at the top of her house she saw a figure perched on the ledge of the roof. Noticing the unmistakable outline of a certain saiyans hair. She smirked to herself. "I guess he couldn't sleep either."

She had nothing better to do. It didn't seem like he did either. She guessed she'd join him up there. It seemed peaceful enough. She used to go up there all the time as a young teen so what could it hurt? She made her way into the kitchen using the sliding door connected to it. Rummaging through the fridge until she found what she was looking for. A six pack. With her goods in hand she walked up the three flights of stairs until she was met with the attic. Opening up the attic window she stepped onto the cool surface of the roof. Making sure her loot was tucked neatly under her arm. She cautiously made her way to were the saiyan sat. She studied him for a good minute or two waiting to either be welcomed or rejected. She studied the back of his head trailing her eyes until she was met with the broadness of his shoulders all the way down to the bulging of his arm muscles. He was always a sight for her to behold. Especially when he wasn't spouting demands and being as rude as can be. The moonlight helped aid her to see that he wasn't in training clothes as she assumed he always was. But instead he wore a loose black pair of sweats and a navy blue tee shirt. She smirked, taking pride in the fact that he sometimes wore the clothes she bought him. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to sit? 

 

-  
To be continued!   
I should have another chapter up shorty:)


	2. Rooftop conversations

She stood still for a moment before walking over silently sitting about a foot away from his side. She gently sat the beverages she brought In between them. Taking in a deep breath as she looked over the city. She never took the time like this to appreciate the town in which she lived. It could be quite beautiful when it wasn't being destroyed.

He eyed her skeptically. It was rare for him to see her with all guards down. With her hair not poofed around her in the ridiculous manner it usually did now a days. Instead she had it pinned to the back of her head a few loose waves were out of their confinement; framing her face perfectly. She wore no makeup. Much to his approval. Her eyes looked sad. She honestly never looked better to him.

 

Reaching between them she grabbed one of the cold bottles of beer she had brought with her. Hoping the alcohol would slow her mind and help her relax. She glanced over looking at Vegetas curious expression. She dug for the bottle opener that she knew she had put into her robe pocket. Frowning as she realized the damn thing must've fallen out on her journey to the roof. The bottle was instantly snatched from her hands and she shot an angry expression at the barbarian next to her. He put the bottle to his mouth and popped the cap off with his teeth causing her eyebrows to shoot up. Handing her bottle to her as he grabbed another one and did the same, he took a few long swigs of his beverage before sitting it on the ledge next to  
himself.

"Cool bar trick." She mused. Finally breaking their comfortable silence. "It's pretty peaceful up here isn't it?" 

"It was until you opened your mouth." He laid back on the rooftop, resting his arms behind his head.

"I'm not even going to humor you there bud. I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." She sighed. Following his actions and laying back. Taking her bottle with her as she did so. 

"Your idiot mate wouldn't be very happy with you in my company." His curiosity got the best of him. His mind wanting confirmation of her reunion with the fool. 

Bulma sat back up taking the last few gulps from her drink before placing the empty bottle back into the container it came in.

"Me and Yamcha aren't together. You know that. He wanted to get back together, that's why he was here. But I do not. Ive outgrown certain things and do not wish to have them again."

"I guess you're a little smarter then you look,women." He allowed her the smallest of compliments. She was too good for him. in more then one sense.

"Gee thanks for the confidence boost your highness." She smiled. Throughly enjoying whatever this was that he was granting her. She had been away from her friends for far too long. This was the closest thing to a genuine conversation she had had with anyone besides Yamcha and her parents in weeks. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you get up so early in the morning. Like I understand an early riser. But 4 A.M. really?"

"I mind you asking."

"Oh come on, I know you have nightmares."

"Who said I have nightmares? I know it never occurred to you that I have more important things to do then sleep."

"You talk in your sleep sometimes ,Vegeta. I know here you through the thin wall between us.

His cheeks suddenly turned red. He wasn't aware of this. Maybe he'd have to start napping in the gravity chamber to avoid her prying ears. "I suggest you mind your business."

"Maybe if I knew what the dreams were about I could help you." She knew she was on thin ice with him. But she just wanted to help him. She also knew that it was very rare for him to tell her anything at all about himself.

He sighed. Figuring a few small details couldn't hurt. It may even shut her up for a bit. But first, he needed another drink. He took another bottle in his hands before popping the top off and downing the entire bottles contents. He looked over at her making a seconds worth of eye contact before beginning to speak.

" I hardly remember my mother. She was destroyed along with everyone and everything else on my planet. I can barely remember her face. She was there to comfort me in times of need before I was old enough to start preparing and training to be a warrior. But for some reason she is the only face I can seem to make out in my dreams. She's either being strangled or crushed or killed in ways you couldn't even imagine. It's ridiculous. Ive experienced far worse. Ive done far far worse then what's done to her in my head. But still the images disturb me."

Bulma just stared at him in shock. This poor poor man. "Vegeta... Vegeta I'm so sorry... I cant even imagine how you feel after seeing that all night."

"I need not your pity."

"You may not want it, but sometimes you need it."

"I don't need anything or anyone. So drop it."

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. His eyes looked down at the small delicate hand on his shoulder. No one had touched him that gently in a very long time. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't at least a little bit comforting. But comfort he didn't need. He carefully pushed her hand off of his shoulder. Loosing her cold hands touch on his warm skin. 

"Vegeta listen I ju-"

"Save it. We're done here." He stood to leave. Being slightly embarrassed he told her the little he did. 

""Well, you know where I am if you need to talk about it." She stood as well and placed her small hand on his arm like she did moments ago but this time she gave it a gentle squeeze. Almost as if reassuring him that he'd be ok.

He huffed slightly before flying down to the balcony attached to his room. Leaving her alone on the roof. A raindrop fell from the sky and landed lightly on her face signaling that it was time to go back into her home. Instead of going to bed she decided to go down to her lab to work on some things for the prince himself. She may not be able to help him sleep but she could at least make things easier for him to train. With a nod to herself she sat down at her desk, determined to have these new bots done by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I'm not too thrilled with how it came out but I just wanted to show some slight progress between the two before anything became physical. Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far.


	3. Explosion

"You're an idiot! A stupid stupid idiot! You goddamn monkey I cant believe you!" She yelled at the man laying in the hospital gurney as he was quickly being rolled into a room at the capsule corp infirmary. She stood in the door way in absolute shock as the nurses scurried around him placing wires and cords onto his ghostly still body. Wincing slightly as they attempted to put an iv into his tough skin. It probably took them 3 tries before they started taping the tubing down.

Once he was stabilized she finally stepped out of the door way after what seemed like hours. At his bedside she took in a deep breath before placing her hand on his face. She retracted slightly. His face was incredibly warm and had a thin coat of sweat over it. A fever that would have definitely killed her if she were the one who had it.

She was a strange mixture of very pissed but yet also very worried. He had blown the gravity chamber up. No doubt in a desperate plea to reach his ascension. She knew he would do whatever it took to become a super Saiyan. But she didn't know he'd risk his own life. Let alone the life of anyone else that could've been near the gravity chamber. 

She didn't really want to look at his face. But she also didn't want to leave him alone. She was told he'd be fine. But she knew how he'd be if he woke up surrounded by nurses he'd never seen before. So swallowing her pride she had asked them to leave for the evening and she would take care of him for the time being. 

She took one last look at his face before turning on her heels and making her way to the small desk that lay a few feet away from his bedside. She took her seat and laid her head onto her crossed arms. Thinking of how to handle the situation at hand. It was going to be a long week in the making. 

-Earlier that day- 

Bulma hadn't heard or so much had seen Vegeta since their conversation on the roof. She didn't expect him to sought out her help. She knew that's the last thing he'd do. But she took some comfort in knowing that she had lent the helping hand. 

She sat at her desk; finger nails clicking against her dark blue mug. She hadn't be able to focus on work since she completed the newer and better bots for Vegeta. Judging by his lack of demands she assumed they were holding up quite nicely. Part of her hoped one would break so she would have a run in with the prince. It'd give her a much needed break from the boring routine she'd sat for herself the last few days. 

Looking over at the small clock on her desk she realized she wouldn't be able to handle her boredom for the next few hours she had left in the lab. 

"Sick day it is." She said out loud to herself.

The lamp illuminating the blueprints that surrounded her turned of with a click. The break she was giving herself was much needed. The weight that had been piling onto her shoulders started feeling less heavy as she exited her lab in the capsule corp compound. 

Nothing was going to interfere with the rest of her day. She planted herself in front of the television in the rather large living room adjacent to the kitchen; feeling rather refreshed as she had changed out of her usual jeans and into some dark colored yoga pants. She sighed as she finally settled on a cheesy romantic comedy to fill her afternoon. Before she knew it her eyes were growing heavy and her mind floated back to the man that lived right next door to her. A door knock that was a million miles away from endless possibilities. Sure,she may have a small crush on the man. But also, she wanted a friendship if anything at all with him. She knew opening up about her problems usually helped her get over them. 

When they had arrived back on earth from Namek she had been plagued with a sufferable case of insomnia. Not because she had nightmares. But after seeing what she had seen on that planet, she didn't feel safe anymore. She always put on a brave face in front of everyone during that time. No one knew she couldn't sleep at night. That's when she out herself into her work the most. It wasn't until after Vegeta left earth to locate Goku in space had she excepted her issues and decided to see a therapist. She never told the women about the space travel or humanoid aliens that resided on earth. But she told her about the other troubles in her mind. After that, she didn't feel so trapped in her own head anymore and she finally started sleeping normally again. 

Possibly letting go of his troubles would help his nightmares lessen. She had no doubt he suffered from a mean case of ptsd. He flinched when someone would accidentally brush his shoulder. He was amazingly touchy. She knew he had suffered most of his life. But he must know that until the androids invaded earth that for the first time in his entire life he was a relatively free man.  
____________________________________________________________________

He was angry. He was angry at himself. He was angry at Kakarot. He was angry at the mud ball of a planet he currently resided on. But most of all he was angry at the Blue haired women whose ki he could sense near. How dare she think she could invade his mind. She knew nothing about his life or his hardships. She had no business prying.

Sure he hadn't left when she had joined him on the roof. But why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? His invitation wasn't one for conversation. 

He had been here for too long. He had gotten to comfortable. Sure he had gotten noticeably stronger since he had begun his vigorous training routine. But he didn't feel nearly strong enough to achieve super saiyan. Which he wanted desperately, more then he had ever wanted anything. It was his birth right after all. 

He dodged a bot quickly. Before turning around and demolishing it with a blast. He panted heavily. He had been training for almost 7 hours straight without even stopping for a water break. The new bots the women had made were much better and withstood his training better then the last. But not strong enough to withstand him while mad. One flew by him quickly and he caught it with ease growling under his breath as his gloved fingers penetrated the metal. Letting out a primal yell he pulled the bot apart; dropping the sparking pieces to the floor. 

His eyes scanned the room looking for something else to destroy. Landing on the control box. His mind went to kakarot. He always seemed to be able to power up whenever his body went under the stress of battle. Maybe that would also work for him. He was a saiyan elite. If it helped a third class idiot it had to help him. He needed to put his body under an intense amount of stress. Deciding then and there what he would have to do. He built up an extreme amount of power before targeting the blast to the control panel in front of him before letting the blast go. The next thing he saw was black. Before feeling and seeing nothing at all. 

Not too far from the gravity chamber the blue haired beauty shot awake from her slumber. Her entire house was shaking and there was a loud roar coming from her back yard. She bolted to her feet making a bee line for the back door. Her eyes widened when she saw the fire and debris littering her once perfectly gardened yard. 

"Vegeta..." his name came out barely a whisper.   
____________________________________________________________________

"WOMEN!...women..."  
Vegeta called out to the women to his left. She appeared to be sleeping soundly. Her head was nestled into her arms and he cold hear her lightly snoring. He gripped the rails connected to the bed he was laying in. As he attempted to pull himself up he gasped out; it felt like fire shot through his body. He let go and his body landed with a plop back onto the bed. 

"GODDAMNIT WOMEN, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" 

She raised up from the desk quickly as she looked at him with that familiar fire that rose in her eyes. "About tome you woke up your highness." She spat out to him. "You ruined the gravity chamber. It's going to take weeks to fix it. That is if I even decide to do so." She walked over to his bed for what seemed like the millionth time over the past couple of days. 

"You will fix it. I demand that of you. How long have you been in here? We're you looking for an opening to kill me?" Eyeing her suspiciously. 

"If I wanted to you dead I would've left your body out in the rumble." She pressed a few buttons on the contraption that his iv was hanging from. "What were you thinking anyway?"

He remained quiet staring at the wall in front of him. He made another attempt at getting out of the bed. He didn't want to be around this vile women. He tried harder this time. The pain screaming at all of his muscles to stop. 

"Hey! Cut that out you're going to pop all of your stitches out tough guy!" She noticed his struggle. He really did do a number on himself. 

She returned to her desk. Pulling a pre filled syringe out of one of its drawers. She walked up to his iv emptying its contents into the tubing.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled at her. His body started to relax as the medicine made its way through his veins. The pain was under control but he was still on high alert. 

"Its morphine. Pain medication. I have two more doses if you need it just let me know. You scared us. My mothers been in kitchen mode. She's been cooking all of your favorites for the past couple of days in case you woke up hungry. I can go get you some food if you want. I haven't left this room since they put you in here. It'd be nice to go shower. Then I could bring us some food down here." She wasn't even paying him any attention as she rattled on. 

"If your done talking food would be acceptable. It's about time you learned your place anyway when it comes to royalty anyway."

"I think that explosion gave you brain damage. Ill never bow to you your highness." She said standing.

"On my planet you would be lucky to be within 10 feet of me. Also my body can handle much more then your frail one could even comprehend. It would take much more then that small explosion to cause any fatal damage." He scoffed at the thought.

"Yeah right." She retorted. 

He took in her appearance. She did seems disheveled. Her once crazy but tamed hair was in a loose ponytail at the base of her delicate head the wisp of her permed hair slightly poking every which way out of it. Had she really stayed by his side the whole time he was out? Why would she do such a thing? She had nothing to gain from it. She had seen him in the weakest state he would ever be in in front of her. Yet she made sure he was taken care of. Judging from her scent being the only one in the room besides his own she had cared for him herself. "Why did you stay in here,women?"

She approached him again. A soft almost sad smile graced her lips. A soft cold hand made its way to the bruised tanned skin of his face. She was relieved the fever he'd had was gone by now. 

If this were any other time he would've smacked her hand away. She had no business touching him. But as her thumb started softly stoking his high cheek bone, he found he leaned slightly against her touch. He'd never been soothed before. At least he couldn't ever remember being comforted. Maybe he had as a young young child. But he couldn't remember. Her thumb travelled to a small cut underneath his right eye. Causing him to jolt back to reality. His strong hand covered hers quickly. His eyes met hers and for an instant they held eye contact. An as soon as it began it was over. She released a breath she didn't remember holding; still looking at his face. He removed her hand from his face and averted his eyes to the ground. 

"Someone has to care about you Vegeta." An with that she left him alone for the first time in 48 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More progress between the two! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The holidays took a lot out of me. I'm hoping to upload at least once a week. Anyway I hope everyone had a merry Christmas!


	4. Tranquilize

Bulma sighed as she slipped further into the hot sudsy water she was currently trying to melt her stress into. The water was barely a centimeter from her nose. It had been a stressful week following Vegetas awakening. He was adamant on getting back to training as soon as possible. But given his current status her and her parents had to make sure he didn't overwork his harmed form.

It turned out one of his broken bones were a lot worse off then they had originally speculated. Two ribs on his left side were completely shattered. Which required surgery the very next morning or the swelling might've caused one of the stray bone shards to impale his lung. 

The medical unit she brought in for surgery had went through their entire supply of anesthesia to keep him under for he duration of the procedure. Bulma had made sure to pay the generously to keep their mouths shut about the odd specimen they preformed their duties on. 

When he awoke shortly after being brought back into his regular room for recovery he had been more quiet and displeased then she had ever seen him, which was saying a lot in reference to him. He wouldn't even take the bait she put out for a heated argument. He simply laid there for the next 24 hours defeated. An when she woke up on the small cot she had put outside if his medical room door that morning he was gone. 

It had panicked her slightly before her mother caught up to her power walk to the backyard of her home. She had informed her that Vegeta had eaten breakfast at the dining room table for the first time in weeks before turning into his living quarters. An had not left since. She had attempted to check on him many times to no avail. She'd tap on his door at least once a day. He'd make his presence known by letting out a groan or huff but it went no further then that. He didn't open the door. He didn't eat at the table again. He would get his meal when he knew she would be preoccupied and ate in his room. Returning his dishes as quietly as possible as to not catch her attention. If she knew him better she could see he was becoming depressed. But she didn't. She accepted that. She knew barely anything about him besides what he had told her that night on the roof. An then the rest was obvious apron meeting how he lived his life. So this could simply be his way of recovering. She wouldn't know until it stopped. 

The only thing that went back to normal after the whole ordeal was the familiar struggles she began hearing in his room again. He was still having nightmares. That did not change. He would speak in a language she could only assume was saiyan. She could also hear him shift and turn violently in his slumber as well. These noises were all to familiar to her. But instead of him waking up and leaving his room to train he just continued to sleep. Not peacefully for a second.

That's when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard her mothers shrill voice leak in through her slightly open bathroom window. 

"VEGETA DEAR YOUR GOING TO PULL YOUR STITCHES HUN!"

That's all it took for her to lunge out of her tub and reach for her purple fluffy bathrobe. Taking the few steps it took to get to the bathroom window her breathe stopped as she took in the sight on the lawn. There he was. Showing himself for the first time in a week. The first time since the morning after his surgery. She was happy for a moment that the determined look he always wore, with an exception of the almost constant scowl, was back on his face.

Until she realized what he was doing. He. Was. Training. 

As he got onto the ground and started doing very fast one handed push ups. Her face contorted into a shocked scowl of her own. What the hell was he thinking? He just had very invasive surgery! He needed at least a few more weeks to heal before attempting to do any sort of strenuous activity.

"That son of a..." she trailed off. Sliding her fingers under the slightly opened windowsill and hoisting it open. 

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BIG IDIOT?!" She shouted down to him. She could see him visibly falter after her loud voice came in contact with his sensitive ears. He stopped for a few seconds before returning to his exercise. 

She grumbled a slew of curse words under her breath before stalking her way down to her lab and digging through one of the drawers on her desk trying desperately to find what she seemed. That's when her hand came in contact with the cold metal device she was looking for. 

He had had about enough of this moping around business he had been up to the past week. His muscle mass was going down he could feel it. He refused to let himself go soft. Not now. After he had made so much progress. He wasn't going to become a super saiyan by hiding in his room and eating while he was recovering. 

He rolled his eyes at the thought. He hadn't agreed to the surgery. He agreed only to the X-rays. He had been increasing uncomfortable the hours after he woke up. An agreed to have those bone photos done only so they could pin point why he was in s much pain. The next thing he knew the women was on the phone with all sorts of different doctors. Trying to find someone trustworthy enough to dissect his perfect form. He would've rather his lung had been punctured then have a human none the less dig around inside of him. The thought made him sick. 

But the women was smart and had tricked him. She knew of his objections. But she snuck the medication into his IV and the next thing he knew he was in and out of consciousness as gloved and masked human surrounded him. The whole ordeal was very frustrating to him. Of course she was going to force things on him that he didn't want. She saw him as her own personal body guard when she should see him as a bigger threat then the androids he'd agreed to fight alongside them. 

He could easily snap her neck like a toothpick in her sleep. He'd contemplated it many times over the past week. But he never made the move to do it. He wasn't sure why. 

He hauled his sluggish form out of his bed and into a pair of training shorts and a tight training shirt in hopes it would reduce the friction between material and stitches that had yet to dissolve. The women's mother said they would go away on their own after a few more weeks. What a weird thing these humans had made. He saw no reasoning behind stitches that dissolved. The few times he'd had stitches before he did them himself and used any blade he could find laying around to remove them after they'd served their purpose. 

With that thought he proceeded outdoors to catch back up on some much needed training exercises. 

Bulmas bare feet made contact with the cool grass. She cleared her throat hoping it would get the attention of the saiyan a few feet away from her doing sit ups on the ground and wincing in slight pain as he did so. She cleared her throat again. This time he halted his movements al together. Taking a few deep breathes before looking at her angrily. 

"What do you want?" He spat at her. Never breaking the eye contact they were holding. He could tell she was mad. She always looked her best while mad. But that was irrelevant. 

"I want you to take your recovering stubborn absolutely stupid ass back into the house and rest for a few more weeks before doing any of this. I paid good money to get you fixed. Don't start popping at the seams already. Literally. If you pop your stitches I will let you bleed out." Her arms were tightly crossed over her robe. As to assure it wouldn't fall off of her form. 

He stood up off the ground and made his way over to her. Standing about a foot away. Arms also crossed as they began their showdown. 

"Ive told you numerous times that I don't break as easily as you would. Now leave me alone, women."

"Everything wears down eventually prince of arrogance. Do as I say and get in the house before I make you."

Something erupted from deep within him something between a laugh and growl. Before she could even react his forehead was about an inch from hers.

"Do it then. Make me."

She stared at him. She knew she couldn't physically best him. But she was smarter then he thought. 

"Just as I thought. It'd be in your best interest not to threaten me again. I don't take kindly to the help speaking to me in such a way. You couldn't move me a inch even if you tried." He sat back up straight almost amused with this little encounter. He would've been if she wasn't so damn annoying sometimes. 

"Vegeta go in the house before you make me do something I don't want to do."   
She took a few steps back before she felt she was at a comfortable distance. 

"Ive had enough of this disrespect!" He started making his way over to her. Canines bared as though he would attack her. 

She knew he wouldn't but she also knew he had no intention of listening to her either so she did what she had to do to let him know she wasn't playing around. She drew out the tranquilizer gun she made specifically for the violent house guest the day he started living with them. Just in case he was as evil as all of her friends had tried to convince her he was. With a pull of the trigger he was on his knees before her. Eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. 

"I get why you enjoy your title so much. It is nice to have someone bow down to you." She whispered in his ear as he toppled over onto the ground in a sudden deep sleep. 

She was both relived and shocked her tranquilizer serum she made had worked so easily. If it hadn't he definitely wouldn't have reacted well to being shot. 

She decided at that moment to get the gravity chamber under construction again so it would be ready in three weeks time when he had enough strength to actually train. She hoped that would put him in a better mood. Especially after this encounter. Vegeta shifted slightly on the ground. She knew it was probably hard for him to get comfortable the all of the stitches from his surgery. It was also the most sound sleep she had seen or heard him get in months. Maybe he would take this in sleeping pill form at night? She didn't know if he would comply. But it was worth a shot. She was expecting a long long silent treatment from the man at her feet. She went back into the house to dress. There was no way she could move him on her own. So for the time being she wold just tell people he was napping outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in a little while. Ive been extremely busy. But now things are settling down so I'm hoping to get back into writing on here :)   
> I made this as kind of a filler just to get this story updated. Im diving back into the actual plot soon and that will definitely contain some romance among other things later! Thank you guys for reading!


	5. Body wounds

Vegeta suddenly jerked awake. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep for what seemed like hours. He felt a stinging pain where his stitches were located. Followed by the copper smell admitting from beneath the sheets. He knew he had popped a couple of stitches while doing his training in his room earlier. But he paid no mind to it. His wound was bandaged. He would be alright. Or so he thought.

He had been confined to his bedroom since he woke up on the lawn a few nights ago. He knew that if he was face to face with the blue haired women he would kill her right then and there. She shot him for gods sake. For being as smart as she was she sure could be stupid sometimes. But she was still of use to him no matter how bad she had pissed him off. So to himself he decided to keep. 

Throwing back the covers he was indeed laying in a small pool of his own blood. Not that it necessarily bothered him. He had slept many of nights aboard the space prison sleeping in either his own blood or someone else's. But this time instead of the blood already being dried it was wet and seemed to still be bleeding. 

He made his way over to his adjoined bathroom. The moment he switched the light on his eyes came into contact with his reflection in the large mirror above the sink. The once white bandage that covered his wound was now a deep red color as his blood soaked through. 

"Damnit..." he cursed to himself. He could handle a lot of pain. He had handled much more then this. But he had never really had surgery before and damn he was sore. As he peeled the bandage off his blood ran down his side soaking into the side of his light gray sleep pants. Grabbing the small hand towel from the railing on the wall he applied pressure while digging through his bathroom drawers in search of a first aid kit. But all of the cabinets and drawers came up empty.

His hand came up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he needed more stitches? He could do them himself he just needed some thread an a clean needle. He had seen the women fix a button on a shirt or something like that when she had a wardrobe malfunction. He'd have to go ask her for the supplies he needed. First he'd have to wake her. Then he'd have to speak to her without killing her. Which he very much still wanted to do.

To knock on her door or to just leave it well enough alone. He'd paced in front of her door about 10 times. He knew she was asleep. He could tell by the calmness of her ki. This was ridiculous to him. He should've just barged in and demanded what he needed. But no, here he was. Debating whether or not he could handle being in her presence. 

Mustering up all of the courage he could he finally knocked on the door softly. No answer. He knocked again a little harder. Still no answer. 

"Insolent women."

He hit her door then. Not hard enough to break it but hard enough to leave a small dent. That should surely wake her up. As if on cue he could feel the fear in her ki as she was awoken by the noise. He heard shuffling after that. No doubt she was maneuvering herself through her cluttered room. 

"WHA-oh... what are you doing here?" 

He took in her disheveled appearance. As she peered out from behind her door with the slightest bit of fear in her eyes. Smart of her to fear me. He thought to himself. The fear left as soon as she she looked down. His eyes followed hers as she stared at the mess his hand was still covering with the rag. He grinned when her eyes got a little wide. She had probably never seen so much blood he decided. The door then opened the rest of the way as she clumsily stepped towards him sleepily. 

"You've been training haven't you? You brute. An look what happened? Exactly what I said yaknow you'd be smart to listen to me every once and a while. Here let me see how bad-" he caught her hand as she tried to touch the bloodied area.

"I need not your help women. I need the kit you have with the needles and threads. Now." He dismissed.

"What do you need that for?"

His eyes met hers as he waited for her to put two and two together. 

"Well do you have what I need or not? If not I can just go wake your ridiculous mother."

"You cannot be serious right? You're going to sew that back together? With regular sewing supplies?" He could see she wanted to laugh at him but he ignored it. It was already taking everything in him not to throw her out of the open window in her room.

"Would you rather me bleed out in front of your bedroom? I don't think you'd enjoy me haunting you for the remainder of your miserable life."

"Ha, you'd enjoy it probably. You would be getting an all access pass to the Bulma shower time show for free. Men would pay big bucks to see that."

His eyes widened much like hers did earlier. Was she insane? Was it her mission to make him uncomfortable?

"Vulgar women..." he adverted his gaze to the floor. 

Suddenly there was a small hand around his free wrist. He looked back at her. She was trying and failing to pull him to follow her. He eyed her skeptically.

"Would it kill you to comply? Come on I'm gonna fix you up." She tugged at him harder until he finally gave in and let her pull him into her rom and towards her bathroom.

"Take a seat on the throne your highness." She made a slight bowing movement as she pointed to the toilet in her bathroom. 

He rolled his eyes at her. "Foolish.." he muttered to himself out loud. 

"Foolish I may be but I'm still gonna fix you. I cant have you dying before the androids get here. Everyone would blame it on me and I'm not about to have your death on my hands buddy."

He wasn't even listening to he rambling at this point. She never said much of importance anyway. He'd let her fix him and he'd be on his way. He closed his eyes as he felt the small hands begin to work on his wound. He winced slightly as he could feel the rag being peeled away from him. Causing a warm wet sensation to run down his side again. He could only guess it was more blood by the smell.

"You really did a number on these stitches bad man... you made a whole new laceration. These stitches aren't even useful anymore. I'm gonna have to remove them and put some steri strips in their place or something. Is that ok?" 

He just ruffed in response to her. He really didn't care what she did as long as he stopped bleeding. Then he could go back to his room until the gravity chamber worked again. He could see she had started the progress on it which pleased him greatly. She was learning her place. 

Her hands worked magic on him as she cleaned and prepped his wound so she could remove his stitches. He could've fallen asleep right then and there. Until he felt his arm being raised. He looked down at her as she laid it onto her shoulder to keep it elevated. Causing her to weight down slightly under the pressure.

"Geez Vegeta your arm weighs more then me. Maybe you should loose a few."

"If I lost any weight I would loose muscle. Then I'd probably look like your weakling."

"Exe weakling,remember? An no you wouldn't. He'd still be much taller then you." 

"Whatever." He could see the grin on her face as she brought the small scissors closer to his surgery site. She always said anything to get under his skin. 

He heard a snipping sound as the first stitch was cut. Already reliving so much of the pressure he had been feeling. He decided to relax the rest of the way through it and slightly bend his arm so his hand was outstretched on her back. The coolness of her back cooled his heated skin. 

She shifted momentarily to grab a can of antiseptic spray on the counter. He assumed that's what she was doing because he felt her shake the can slightly. His eyes popped open and he grabbed her wrist again. More tightly then last time. He wasn't expecting that to sting so much.

"Ive seen you battle damaged way worse then this and act like you just scraped your knee. But a little spray causes the prince to falter? Come on I'm almost done anyhow.

He eyed her peculiarly as she spoke. She was right. He was too relaxed. He shouldn't have been bothered. So why had he let his guard down? Perhaps she made him feel safe. Something he hadn't felt since the very last time he felt his mothers embrace. Which was idiotic. She couldn't even protect herself. How oiled she ever protect someone else. She was weak. Fragile. So so breakable. Yet here he was putty in her hands. For the first time in his entire life he let someone close to him. Without their impending death. It was a strange feeling to say the least. If this had bee a year ago he wouldn't have hesitated and she would've been long gone by now.

She applied the last steri strip over the cut where his stitches once were. The bleeding stopped almost as soon as she had gotten all of the stitches out. 

"There good as new. Well I guess as good as you're gonna get. Feeling any better?"

He inspected the freshly cleaned area. Grunting in response to her question.

"Oh you're welcome too by the way. I did really outdo myself thank you for your praise." She dramatically put her hand over her chest as she spoke sarcastically. 

"Once you do something worthy of praise maybe then you'll get it but don't hold your breath." He grumbled out.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for you to be appreciative. No one likes a sour ruler." She shuffled around the bathroom cleaning up the mess that had accumulated.

He was caught off guard by her words. "I lost that title the second my planet was destroyed."

"I'm sure you'll rule a planet one day, Vegeta. Everyone will want to bow down to the mighty super saiyan when you leave." She threw the last of the trash into the bin to her right.

She was an odd one that's for sure. He wasn't even sure how long it would take him to achieve his goal but here she was, so sure of him already. 

"The gravity chamber should be back up and running within the next three weeks. As my favor returned would you please just not cover my house in your blood. Take it easy then when the chambers up and running you should be good to resume training." She gave him a big grin and from there close proximity he could see how white her teeth seemed to be.

Shaking the thoughts from his brain he nodded at her in agreement. "I don't owe you anything. I'll rest to recover so I can come out of this even stronger."

She looked out the bathroom door into her bedroom at the small analog clock on her night stand. 

"Hey... do you want to stay in my room tonight? In case you start bleeding again?"

He frowned deeply at her. No way was that going to happen. Not in a million years.

"Not in my bed crazy. On the floor. It would beat sleeping in your own blood wouldn't it?"

"I'd rather bleed out." An with that he swiftly left her room. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma was surprised that Vegeta had listened to her request of taking it easy. For the past couple of nights he would have her inspect his wound to make sure it was clean and still tightly kept together by the steri strips she had applied. Both nights it had been perfectly fine and seemed to be healing at a faster rate. 

That night he knocked on her door much earlier then usual. She had just finished showering and was getting ready to go to the kitchen to grab herself a snack. They exchanged no words as she nodded and he followed her to her bathroom yet again. Like the few nights before his wound was fine. No signs of strain and no bleeding. She was beginning to think he was becoming a hypochondriac. When did a warrior ever care about his battle scars?

She decided to finally speak up. "If you're so worried about this cut I could always call the doctors to come back and take a look at you. Maybe do another x ray or two." 

His response was a scoff.

"I may be a genius but I'm no doctor. They'd know more about this then me." She tried convincing him. Not that she minded up keeping his wounds. It didn't bother her at all. She actually enjoyed these fleeting moments of Marjory between them. It was almost comfortable in fact. That someone so ruthless would calmly let her touch him.

"Doubtful." He said quietly.

"Are you implying that you think I know more then the doctors?" 

"More or less."

"I guess I'd better bring a jacket with me today." She laughed slightly.

"I have not sensed any sign of a cold front." He was obviously confused by the annoyed look on his face.

"No dummy. Ill need to keep warm because hell has seemed to freeze over."

"What are you babbling on about?" He didn't seem any less confused by her explanation.

"Oh my gosh. It's an expression! It's unlike you to compliment me. Like it's unlikely hell would freeze over. Get it?"

"I did not give you any sort of praise."

"You think I'm smart." She said smiling again. " I mean it's obvious that I am. But how would you feel if I came up to and said 'oh wow prince of all saiyans you're the best fighter I've ever seen!'" 

"I'd remain unfazed because the statements true." He seemed to have shrugged.

"Remind me to never fan girl over you. That'd be the biggest mood kill ever." 

"I care not about your opinion in the matters of fighting. I'm obviously the best fighter you've ever seen. Simple as that. You have no one of skill to compare me too. But I would mind your skills in the sense of technology. Such as the broken tech I left in your lab this evening that I came her to tell you about when you assumed I wanted you to look at my wound. Which is fine."

She knelt there dumbfounded for a minute. Before she dropped down to sit on the floor. That may have been the longest sentence she had ever heard him say. But wait? How had he gotten to the bots? Where did he use them? The gravity chamber wasn't going to be back up and running for at least another week.

"How did you even know where they were? Those were supposed to be for the gravity chamber only you impatient pig head!"

"I expect new ones by the end of the week." He stood.

"Who's to say I'm even going to make you anymore!"

"I said you will."

"I'm not gonna wait on you hand and foot!"

He scoffed at her for what seemed like the millionth time. "Says the women on the floor in front of a prince. Who's bowing down to who now?" 

Her face was bright red at this point. He could light her like a fuse. And the fuse was almost at its end. "GET OUT OR ILL SHOOT YOU AGAIN!" She scrambled to her feet and reached for something to throw at him but the time she got to her feet he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apparently making this a slow burn :) Just a little bit of contact at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to be starting my first work on here! The next chapter will be up shortly. Also wanted to let you guys know that mature content will be throughout this story starting in later chapters. Thank you for reading and enjoy!


End file.
